Ditty
by breezyme
Summary: A late night idea. James has a totally ridiculous plan planned. Sirius is in on it. Lily pulls an OOC stunt. Cheers! On serious hiatus, though the first chapter still stands as a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily POV**

My name is Lily Evans. I am not ordinary like most people. I'm a witch.

My parents and sister are non-magic folk, but they all know about me. My sister thinks I'm a freak. My parents think it's simply amazing, and are proud of me for being someone unique.

I am not the only witch in our world. There's a whole wide world of magic folk and magical creatures. I am only one of many, hiding talents from the non-magic folk, people whiling away and living in small magical or non-magical communities.

I attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I have two best friends. They are the only ones who truly know me.

Everyone else at Hogwarts thinks they have me figured out. They think I'm shy and sweet, but when I get a temper, I blow-up, and become quite the opposite of innocent. People say it's my hair. You know how they say red-heads always have fiery tempers. They consider me a bookworm, and besides my two friends, pretty much a loner.

But that's fine. Let them think what they want. I'm happy with Allison and June. And I don't need a man.

However, many people seem to think differently. Including one James Potter, who has asked me out everyday since 5th year.

_Flashback, End of 6th Year, Lily POV_

"…come on Evans, you know you need a man. These are dark and dangerous times. You've never exactly been athletic, and while you're exceptional in charms, you're just average in every other subject, so let's face it, you _need_ someone like me by your side," he finished.

I smirked.

"You know, Potter, I have a feeling if you were to face Voldemort," several people cringed at the use of his name. _Wimps,_ I thought, and mentally rolled my eyes. "I have a feeling you wouldn't last a minute. I, however, could be dueling with him for a good half and hour before he finished me, _if _he was able to."

"Yeah right," he laughed.

I thought about proving myself right, but just decided that would lose too many points for Gryffindor.

"Whatever," I said, then coolly walked off.

_End of Flashback, Back to Present Day._

Screw Potter. Let him think whatever he wants to. He doesn't have to know.

With this last happy thought, I fell asleep in my bed, still full from the feast earlier, Allison snoring on the bed next to mine.

--

**Lily POV- Next Week**

Today has been so… uneventful. Your 7th and final year is supposed to fill you with amazing new knowledge and events. I am Head Girl this year, so I thought it would make things exciting. How wrong I was.

Head Girl duties are fairly boring and consist of meeting with the Head Boy and discussing what days Hogsmeade visits were going to be on.

Well, my first full day back was slightly eventful, at least. I had found out that Potter was made Head Boy. I had screamed at Dumbledore for a full hour, asking him what he could possibly be thinking, putting the biggest troublemaker in school in a position of high responsibility and honor. These were two qualities James Potter never had and probably never could so much as hope to possess.

Of course my blow-up at Dumbledore was kept hush-hush, as for some reason Dumbledore seemed quite keen to keep up the image every person in Hogwarts had painted of me, as it was. If that was what Dumbledore wanted, fine. I could really care less, because I didn't care what people thought of me. Well, scratch that. I actually kind of like keeping the mystery of me between me, myself, and I. Well, Allison and June also. Whatever.

I was walking through an empty corridor, my chin length bob of hair bouncing slightly. Suddenly, James Potter came walking towards me, a crowd of fans in tow.

I grinned slightly. This day was going to have some interest after all.

--

**General POV**

"Pathetic Potter," Lily Evans said, grinning.

"So happy to see me, you're smiling, isn't that right Lily dearest."

"Oh look everyone, Potter's finally lost his marbles. Well we all knew it would happen someday. Personally, I'm not too sad," she said, not phased in the slightest.

James looked over at Sirius who nodded.

"Alright peoples, you know what to do!" barked Sirius.

Then a crowd was surrounding Lily and James, both of them grinning at the other.

"Now Lilykins, you aren't getting out of here until you agree to go out with me."

"Oh Allison!" Lily called. Allison came walking around the corner. Lily grinned. She knew Allison was just waiting for this day.

Allison shoved her way to the front of the crowd. "Yes, Lily dear friend?" she questioned, a smirk gracing her features.

"Allison dearest, I seem to be stuck," Lily said putting on a completely fake sad face. "Is it in any way possible for me to get out of here without meeting Potter's demands?"

"Hmm…" Allison said, pretending to be contemplating. "Well, I really can't think of anything. Unless… but no, surely not…" a grin replaced the contemplative look on Allison's features, and a smirk the "sad" look on Lily's.

"Oh, but Allison, I think I shall."

By now, everyone was it complete silence, staring at Lily and Allison, barely daring to breathe.

"Allison hold my bag for me, won't you?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Wait," James interrupted. "you wouldn't hurt me, that's against, the rules, which you follow to the point where you're boring."

"Why of course, Lily," Allison said, and took Lily's bag.

Lily fingered her wand for a moment, before pointing it at James. The whole room tensed, holding their breath. And then, Lily Evans did something no one knew Lily Evans was capable of.

She put her wand between her teeth, then did a back handspring and landed perfectly on the other side of the crowd. Grinning, she then snapped her fingers, and was gone.

--

Lily Evans appeared, surrounded by thick fog. Someone would normally be frightened in this situation, where you could feel that you were standing on _something,_ but all you could see was fog. Fog was not solid.

The redhead, however, was calm, even bored. She sat down in the fog, and started chewing a nail.

A house elf appeared. He was free, as indicated by the gold cuff he was wearing.

"Not you again," he muttered in a deep, gruff voice.

"Hello to you too, Mitty," the redhead replied with good humor. "I won't be long; I just needed a quiet escape for a few hours."

"You say that every time," he grumbled.

--

A few hours later, Allison sat in the hall, reading a book. She had just shooed the Marauders off an hour ago, with promises that her friend would be in classes tomorrow. They had, of course, asked where Lily had gone, and how she did what she had done, but Allison refused to tell. That was one of Lily's secrets.

The spirited redhead appeared a few minutes later, silently. She gently nudged Allison, saying, "I'm back, let's go."

--

**Lily POV**

Conversations with Mitty are always interesting. As the former charge of the Leers' house, Mitty has many stories to tell.

Thayet Leer had been my best friend in the muggle world. The Leers had lived on our street just as long as the Evans had lived on it. The summer after my second year at Hogwarts, Thayet had entrusted me with her family secret.

The Leers had originally been a pureblood magic family. However, over time, the magic had somehow died out of their blood. They were, essentially, a family of Squibs. They still kept house elves, though. I kept a straight face as she explained about the creatures, which I already knew about, and explained why they kept them. You see, the Leers bought out other family's elves, and kept them for about five years or so. Then, after the family stopped watching them, they freed the elf. Mitty was the elf they had at the time.

Thinking about what had happened after that conversation, I nearly cried.

Thayet had quickly ran back home after that, saying she needed to get back for dinner. I figured I'd tell her about me the next day. I didn't get the chance.

The next day, the Leers were gone, and presumed dead.

Holding back tears, I slid into bed.

--

**June POV**

Lily's crying. I can tell, even though she's not making a sound. Allison told me she went to the Park today. She always cries after she goes there. Lily never really got over Thayet's death.

Allison and I had come over to Lily's house, as she'd requested, after the Leers went missing. We'd sat with her for hours while she'd told us about Thayet. Never once did she cry, though. She just talked, and looked lost. From that moment on, Lily was really only herself with us, in private; she only cried after going to the Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily POV- Next Day**

The look on James Potter's face when he saw that I was in class that morning was at first relieved, and then questioning. He wanted to know how I had disappeared; he wanted to know _where _I'd disappeared to.

I sat down in the back of the room, resigning myself to a morning of questioning. However, he'd soon find that I know how to keep my lips closed.

Sure enough, halfway through the lesson: "Pst, Lily!" I ignored him. Potter's not exactly the most patient person; his impatience is my first line of defense. "Pst, Lily!" he repeated. This continued for a little bit, and then he fell strangely quiet.

I was enjoying the quiet, when Remus, who though is a Marauder, is decent enough, tapped my shoulder. I turned to him. "Lily," he said. "James has a question for you."

Gritting my teeth, I turned around. "Yes Potter?" I hissed.

Potter, not phased in the least by the biting note in my voice, continued. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I blinked.

"You know, that thing you did yesterday. Disappear." His voice was earnest, his expression interested.

"I've no idea what you mean," I said flatly. His eyes examined me for a second, and then his expression faded. He sighed. Hiding a smile, I turned forward. Potter's impatience aids me once again.

--

**General POV**

Later, during lunch, Sirius walked up to Lily, the expression on his face clearly saying 'I _will _get what I want'. _Cocky, cocky, dear Sirius,_ she thought.

"Evans!" he barked. Deciding to humor him, she immediately turned towards him. However, she said nothing, and he sat there, waiting for a few seconds. It had its intended effect; it built up his impatience while simultaneously making him feel stupid for standing there for so long. Finally, he began again. "Evans, some extraor-"

"Lily!" June called. She ran up to Lily, panting, and started pulling on her sleeve. "Lily, you _promised _you'd help with my Charms homework. I've got it next, please, I'm desperate!"

Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair. She pretended to be annoyed at the interruption. She pretended not to notice that June's eyes held mischief. She also pretended not to notice the fact that she and Allison had been in the Great Hall not even five minutes earlier, chatting and eating and looking completely relaxed.

"If you'll excuse me, Sirius," Lily said, gathering her things and leaving with June.

Once they were out in the hall, June said, "I'm surprised no one picked up on the fact that there was no Charms homework last night, seeing as how Flitwick had to go to Madame Pomfrey halfway through the lesson."

Lily just laughed.

--

Lily was with Allison and June in the library that evening, doing her Potions homework, an essay on unorthodox uses of Pepperup Potion, when Remus slid in next to her. He grinned sheepishly.

"Please?" Lily sighed, and began explaining.

Halfway through, Remus stopped. "Lily, I know you don't _want _to explain, but the rest of the world should know if-"

Lily angrily slammed her book shut and started packing. "Can't you people shove off for five seconds! I've got nothing to say on the matter!"

Finished packing, she ran from the room. When she reached Gryffindor tower, tears she couldn't hold in were streaming down her face. She crashed into the Common Room, running straight towards Potter. He turned around, looking alarmed at the sight of tears on her face. Sirius, his companion, started looking alarmed when Lily started beating Potter with her book bag.

"You can tell your cronies to stop bothering me!" she yelled through tears. Finally she stopped beating him long enough to calm her voice, though she couldn't stop the tears. "Listen, and listen good, you do _not _own me Potter, so you do _not _own my knowledge. Get over it, and _leave me alone!"_

Lily abandoned her book bag and started running. When she reached her dormitory, she locked the door. Then, she vanished.

--

"I hope you're happy," Allison spat. June ran up the stairs, urging Lily to open the door.

"What did we do?" Sirius demanded whilst James sat with his head in his hands.

"You pried where you shouldn't have!" Allison shouted, furious.

"Well excuse us for exercising the right to question-!"

"You don't get it do you? THIS WAS THE WRONG PLACE TO PRY!"

"We didn't mean to take it too far," James said quietly. "I didn't mean for her to cry." Allison examined him; he truly did care; he didn't know. Of course, how could he? No one knew, except a select few close to Lily.

"Well, that's just too damn bad," she said calmly, temper cooling.

She retreated up the stairs. When she reached the top, she whispered to June, "she's probably been gone long enough for _alohamora _to work." June tapped the lock, whispering the spell. The door unlocked.

Sure enough, Lily was gone.

--

Lily collapsed in the cloudy space, sobbing. Mitty appeared shortly after, and when he saw her appearance, sat next to her.

"You know it's not you're fault," he said.

"I know, but I still miss her." Her voice was thick with tears.

"Well, you know what they say, no use crying over spilt milk," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"She was more than spilt milk, Mitty."

--

Lily appeared in her room near one in the morning, eyes puffy, tear tracks down her face. June and Allison were there, awake, but they said nothing.

"Well, I doubt you guys finished your work. I know I didn't," she said, managing a smile.

They shook their heads, and, after lighting a lantern, set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, just an :ugh: filler chapter, but it's a necessary filler chapter, believe it or not. Something more dramatic is due soon.**

**Sorry for the major writer's block.**

**General POV**

The next day, Allison and June wouldn't leave Lily's side.

"I'm not made of glass," the redhead muttered hotly whilst walking to the lake. "I'm fine." Allison rolled her eyes.

"You may not be made of glass, but you're not made of stone, either." She gestured to June. "We are your _friends._ We have every right to be concerned about you."

"And steer you on the routes where you won't cross Potter's path," June piped up.

Lily stopped walking abruptly, and turned with narrowed eyes to a severely cowed June. "You _what?_" she said, infusing as much malice as she could into her voice.

"You've done it now," Allison said. "She'll never let us look after her again."

"I don't need to be babied! For Merlin's sake, I'm a legal adult now, I think I can handle running into Potter!" Lily fumed. She turned away from the two and started walking back to her dorm. Unfortunately, it was also Allison and June's dorm.

"Lily, wait!" June called, running after her. Allison trailed silently behind, picking up the things that fell out of June's bag, ignoring the curious stares of the people they passed as the entered the school.

---

"It's disgusting!" Sirius said, slamming his fist on the table. "I'm ashamed to say I'm related to most of these people."

James sneaked a glance at the headline. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gaining followers; Muggleborns and Halfbloods targeted."

"What, the brave Ariana Skeeter can't even say 'Voldemort'?" he mumbled before going back to idly stirring his porridge. The news was really nothing new; The Dark Lord's gaining power and followers, there's been a couple of Halfblood murders… reading it just made James feel even more useless. He couldn't even start Auror training for another couple of years.

"Would you stop moping over that girl? She's just a bit temperamental is all," Sirius said, biting into his toast. "Say, have you seen Peter lately?"

"I think he said something about Slughorn keeping him for extra Potions lessons," Remus said, plopping down in between the two Marauders. "And James deserves to feel like crap. I hated prying Lily for information like that. She won't even talk to me anymore." James winced; he was regretting asking his friends for help ever since yesterday, when Lily came into the Common Room, crying.

For Merlin's sake, there'd been _tears._

"Remus is right," James said, mood turning blacker. He slumped further down in his seat. "I'm the scum at the bottom of the sewer."

Sirius glared at Remus, who went on eating, unaffected.

---

"Lily, c'mon, please open the door. We promise not to bug you about it anymore," Allison said, leaning against the door. No answer. "Lily?"

June unlocked the door with a quick swish of her wrist. "The Park, again." She sighed. The two girls walked inside and closed the door.

---

"You come here too much," Mitty grunted. "This is supposed to be _my _sanctuary."

"I know," Lily said. "You won't even know I'm here." She sat on the nothing-floor and stared at her hands.

"You should really pick up knitting or something," the house elf said. "Staring at your hands all day's going to get boring sometimes."

"It's funny how much you can tell from a person's hand. Allison's are always covered in ink. She's really the serious student of us, whatever my classmates might think." She lightly traced the lines of her palm, then continued. "And June, her nails are bitten to the quick. Her fingers are short and skinny, like her, and they're always doing something. Usually painting, though she doesn't know that I know. She thinks it's her little secret.

"But I look at my hands, Mitty, and I don't see anything. They just seem… like nothing. Like whatever I'm sitting on. I feel like nothing. I feel unimportant."

Mitty sighed. "Now let me so those hands, you depressed thing, you." He grabbed her right hand. "See this here scar? That was from the chicken pox. I remember that, because Thayet came home, ranting about not being able to heal you when it was such a simple disease. That was one of the things that killed her most about being a Squib, you know. She knew if she had magic, she could help you with so many simple tasks, consequences be damned."

"She was a great friend," Lily whispered, staring at the nothingness surrounding the Park.

"And then, she these caluses along here? You love to do the monkey-bars, even though you're a seventeen-year-old witch. You're playful." Lily smiled. She'd always been fond of Muggle playgrounds. She and Thayet both had.

"Anything else?"

"Your nails are unpolished. You might be playful, but you're not frivolous…"

---

"Up and at 'em," Lily said next morning, shaking her two dorm mates awake. "We've got tests in Transfiguration _and _Potions, and you two still don't know the proper name for 'Lucky Potion.'"

"Ugh, didn't you sleep last night? And why are you so chipper?" June groaned.

"Of course I slept," Lily lied. "I got back a little before midnight."

"Why are you so chipper, then?".

"Because I'm the Devil's spawn. No get your arse out of that bed before Allison sneaks into the bathroom and takes first shower."

June sat up fast and looked at the bed to the left of hers. "Too late," she grumbled. "I knew we shouldn't have let her have the bed by the door. That girl moves too quietly." She plopped her head back onto the pillow and shut her eyes.

Lily sighed, and then used a trick from an old not-so-much friend. "_Levicorpus!_" June screamed as she was drawn up by her ankle to ceiling height.

"I'm up! I'm up, you goddamn slave-driver!"

---

"Okay, _I _will go ask Madame Pince, since you two obviously don't have the balls to," Remus said. James and Sirius sat there, and didn't even try to look offended. They'd had some bad run-ins with the librarian in the past.

Remus walked up to the old woman and asked for the book they needed, explaining why.

"Well, normally school assignments don't require books from the restricted section, but you're a good student, Mister Lupin. I'll be right back." She bustled off to find the book.

Remus heard a faint gasp behind him, and then a _harrumph._ He turned quickly and found a fast-retreating Lily Evans.

"Wait, Lily!" he said. "I'm sorry, please, just listen-" But Lily had already gone back to her table, and quickly started walking out of the library after muttering something to Allison and June.

Remus would've gone after her, but he needed that book, and James and Sirius would no doubt follow him.

---

"You really should give him a chance," June said. "He's been nothing but kind to you, and he really didn't know that topic was so sensitive for you. Your façade is really quite good."

"Even so, I thought I could trust Remus not to be influenced by his stupid friends," Lily said.

"He didn't want to pry, and you know it. Besides, he really regrets it. At least let him grovel to your face, see if you can't get him to prank James or something for you. He forgave you for the wolf crack, after all," Allison said.

"Maybe," Lily said. "I guess he really didn't know…"


End file.
